Stolen Memories
by louiselane
Summary: Lois spends the day with Clark and Jason when some unexpected news takes her by surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Stolen Memories  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** Post Superman Returns  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Characters:** Lois, Clark, and Jason  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own DC comics or Superman. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois spends the day with Clark and Jason when some unexpected news takes her by surprise.  
**Dedication:** To Renee for beta reading this fanfiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** This is a three part story, so the chapters are suposed to be short.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Metropolis. Clark was with Lois and Jason at the Metropolis Zoo since Lois had already promised Jason they would spend the day there.

"Thanks for doing this, Clark," Lois said with a smile while they observed Jason watching the monkeys. "Richard had promised him weeks ago, but then he moved out so..."

"So, you two broke up huh?" Clark asked casually. "Because of Superman?"

"Yeah, I couldn't do that to him anymore. Richard is a good man. I mean, I loved Richard but ... I'm still in love with Superman. Richard was wonderful with Jason and he was good to me, but Superman is the only man I'll ever truly love."

"So... Jason isn't Richard's?"

"No, I think he's Superman's son although I don't remember every being with him."

"You don't remember?" Clark raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I know it sounds weird, but I can't remember. I know Superman is Jason's father but I don't remember how it happened."

Suddenly, Jason ran back towards them and started to pull Lois' skirt. "Mommy, mommy can I have some ice cream?"

"All right Jason. Go with Uncle Clark and I'll catch up with you. I need to go to the bathroom first."

While Lois was in the bathroom, Clark and Jason walked over to the ice cream man. Clark bent down to ask Jason what flavor he wanted when Jason looked at Clark and took off his glasses.

"Jason!" Clark said a little scared somebody would notice.

"I know your secret... daddy," he whispered before giving Clark's glasses back to him.

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks everybody for the great feedback. Since this was my first Superman story, I'm aware I still have to work more on the details but this all be in the sequel called "Family Ties" that I'll post in a few days. I hope. Btw, I just figure out since Jason notice Superman was Clark (at least to me that scene when Superman is on tv and Clark was next to him in the DP) I think Jason figure out that Clark is Superman. Also the piano scene proved that he was really the son of the man of steel, wich proves to me that Jason only could be his son. That's my POV anyway. Thanks everybody !

"You know, huh?" he smiled at him a little uncomfortable. "Does mommy know?"

"No."

"Oh..." Clark said putting his glasses back on as he noticed Lois running back towards them. "Don't tell her yet alright?"

"Okay."

"You're still here? Can you get any slower?" Lois asked teasing Clark.

"We decided to wait for you," Clark explained with a silly smile as he winked to Jason. "Right Jason?"

"Right," Jason winked back.

"Okay, so let's eat then," Lois said as Jason wedged in between them, grabbing both of ther hands. "I'm starving, what do you think about hot dogs?"

"I think it's swell, Lois," Clark answered making Lois smirk, hearing the word _swell_.

"And orange juice, freshly squeezed," she and Clark said at the same time.

Lois blinked, impressed, "You remembered."

"Of course, Lois," Clark said with a smile. "You're a very good friend."

After Clark left to buy the hot dogs, Jason pulled Lois' skirt. Lois picked him up and held him in her arms. "Mommy, I like uncle Clark!" Jason said making Lois chuckle.

"Don't tell him, honey, but I like him too."

At the end of the day, as they were leaving the zoo, Clark and Lois were talking about the blackout story when Jason suddenly pushed Lois into Clark making them kiss.

They shared a very passionate kiss, and when they pulled away Lois stared at him confused. "Clark? You are...but how you..."

"Sorry, Lois."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Lois stared at him angrily before she remembered Jason was watching them. "I can't discussed this with you here in front of my...our son. We need to find a better place."

"I know one," Clark smiled at her.

After they left the zoo, Clark turned into Superman in front of them and flew them to the Artic. When Lois saw the Fortress of Solitude she was overcome by a weird felling of _deja vu_.

"I know this place," Lois said looking around confused, "but I can't remember when I..."

"Jason, why don't you take a look around. I need to talk to your mommy, okay?"  
Superman suggested as Jason ran off into one of the mainy chambers. "Lois, I'm sorry I did this, but it was for your own good."

"My own good? You erased my memories! You took away the only moments I was able to spend with you! How could you do that to me?" Lois said trying not to cry. "I can't even remember how Jason was conceived. That was a precious memory to me, Clark. To top it off, you're Clark Kent and I can't remember that either. How did you expect me to react? Did you think I was going to give you a hug and a kiss and then everything would be alright?"

Superman look at her and smiled, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Why? Are you going to erase my memory again?" Lois asked with her arms crossed, still mad at him.

"No, just close them. Please?" Lois closed her eyes as Superman started to whisper in her ear. "We came here about five years ago after you found out I was Clark. We had been in Niagara Falls, posing as a pair of newlyweds doing a cover story for Perry. I tripped and accidently put my hand in the fireplace. Of course I was fine, and that's when you realized that I was really Superman. I brought you here so we could talk about everything and show this special place. I gave up my powers in order to be with you, but unbenost to us Zod and his goons were attacking the planet."

Suddenly, Lois opened her eyes, "I remember now. I remember, we ate and after that...well...that's how I got pregnant."

"Yes," Superman said with a grin. "Again, I'm sorry I did this, Lois. I thought I was protecting you from the pain, but despit my best efforst you still got hurt. I shouldn't have left you without saying goodbye."

"Wait a minute, who sent me all those postcards from Lhamas?" Lois asked curiously as she approached him.

"My mom," he explained as they sat at the table that was in the middle of the Fortress.

"Ohh, that makes sense I guess," Lois looked around still confused. "What happened here? Looks different from last time."

"Lex Luthor," Superman said with an angry look. "That's what happened."

"Oh..." Lois blinked before noticing Jason was back. "Jason, sweetheart are you cold?"

"Nope," Jason smiled at them.

Lois turned to Superman and gave him a grin. "No wonder he's your son," she said with a sarcastic tone.

**The End**


End file.
